


Cat in Heat

by JaDeanEternal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheating, Destined love, F/M, Heartbreak, High School, History repeating, Intense Sexual Attraction, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaDeanEternal/pseuds/JaDeanEternal
Summary: There's a secret about the cat miraculous that Master Fu never told Marinette, even after passing on guardian ship. There are two cats!The original miraculous had been a set of rings, like the ladybug's earrings. But the original holder had been a married man who'd passed a ring off to his wife to protect her, causing the kwami to split into two. Jealousy arouse when the ladybug holder tried to seduce the male cat away from his wife, and the female cat became the first miraculous villain. The male cat chose his wife over his hero partner, and miraculous war began, nearly destroying the ancient city and bringing about the end of those holders.Ever since, history has repeated itself. The two Chat's are destined lovers, drawn together by their miraculous. Ladybug would always come in between. And an epic battle would lead to the end of that generation. Master Fu had hoped this time would be different.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set four years after Marinette and Adrien become Ladybug and Chat Noir. They are seventeen, in their final year of high school. The OC, Kit, is eighteen.

(Adrien's POV)

They were at it again, arguing mere feet from my desk. Chloe just wouldn’t accept that I was with Kagami and had been for three years; my oriental princess was not backing down, either. I groaned as I laid my head on my arms on the desk. Nino patted my shoulder. “You’ve got it rough, dude.”

“I wish she’d just give up.” I knew only Nino heard my muffled complaint.

“Will you shut up?!” I looked up to see Marinette had arrived and was pushing between the two girls on her way to the seat behind me. She’d changed a lot in the past year, ever since Kitty Section went on a world tour and Luka had broken her heart at the airport. Gone was the sweet, stuttering mess of a girl I had known. In her place was a jaded, bitter woman. Blue-black pigtails had been cut into a simple bob hairstyle. Bright, carefully chosen clothes were replaced by dark, loose clothing that wasn’t well cared for. Luka had really did a number on her.

I’d changed too after what had happened. Last year, Nathalie died from illness; I now know that it had been from the previously broken peacock miraculous. The day of her funeral, Hawk Moth tried to akumatize the entire city, forcing Ladybug to pass out the miraculous to our allies. He made an appearance and attacked directly during the war between miraculous users and akuma victims. I’d managed to snatch the butterfly pin from his cravat, causing Hawk Moth to become my father before my eyes. My shock and hesitation allowed him to steal back the miraculous and escape.

After that, I was left with only Gorilla in my life. Father continued to run his fashion line and pay the bills on our home, but he hid too well for us to locate him. I was eventually approached by another modeling agency, by my father’s recommendation. It didn’t take long for them to want to change my image. “Sexier.” “More skin.” “Flirt with the camera.” “Be a bad boy.” I was finally getting to be my confident self that I’d always been behind Chat’s mask. I was practically a sex symbol, at seventeen, wearing denim and leather on a daily basis and letting my hair grow out.

Nino nudged my, breaking me out of my memories. “Class is starting,” he whispered, making me look around to see everyone sitting down and our teacher standing at the front.

“Welcome to a new semester,” she was saying. “To start things off, we have a newcomer to our class.” A new student? When was the last time that had happened? Sure, there had been some new faces when we’d entered high school, but people didn’t typical change schools this late in their education.

The door opened and in stepped an absolute goddess! Fair skin on a soft oval face was framed by curling waves of brunette hair that fell down her back; when the light from the windows caught the strands, they shone red like the fire suddenly heating my blood. Dark chocolate eyes lined in black eyeliner in that classic winged, cat-eye style took in her surroundings, and long lashes brushed her rosy cheeks when she blinked. Her red-painted lips were set in the sexiest smirk I’d ever seen—and I’d been around a lot of models. I couldn’t help but wonder what those lips would feel like everywhere on me. And her body! Only Nino knew that I was a breast guy, and she was carrying more than enough in her push-up bra. C-cup, maybe? Probably bigger; nothing like Kagami’s meager A’s. The girl’s plain black v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, motorcycle jacket, and knee-high boots didn’t speak much in the way of style, but her clothes were the last thing I cared about in that moment.

“You’re staring,” Nino teased beside me, jabbing me in the ribs. 

“Am not,” I denied, pushing him weakly in response, unable to take my eyes from off the vision in front of me.

“This is Kit Faline,” our teacher introduced. “She just moved from America.”

“You might know my pen name,” Kit provided, her voice soft but confident, “Kitty Catherine.” Kitty? Seriously?! Talk about a purr-fect coincidence. But why did that name sound familiar? Reading wasn’t one of my hobbies—not that I had time for hobbies; why would I recognize a penname?

“Ew!” Chloe exclaimed from the other side of the room. I turned to see the disgusted look on her face. “You’re that smut writer! Are you a slut like your characters?” That had everyone’s attention, including mine. Smut? As in erotic fiction? Surely no company would publish such things written by a minor.

“Miss Bourgeois, language please,” our teacher scolded.

“How would you know what my characters are like if you haven’t read my books?” Kit cleverly asked. The class gasped and giggled as Chloe turned as red as Kit’s lipstick.

“Finally, someone to put Chloe in her place,” Alya said from behind Nino. The clicking from her phone suggested she was already blogging about the new arrival.

I turned back to watch Kit pass us on her way to the open seats in the back. She definitely had a swagger to her walk, the sway of her hips suggesting so much. And though her rear was probably just big enough to fill my hands, I couldn’t stop the image of grabbing her and pulling her against me from entering my mind. 

My eyes following Kit eventually landed on Kagami across the room. She was frowning, apparently having caught my blatant ogling. I felt heat fill my cheeks as I smiled in apology and shrugged my shoulders. I’m a teenage guy. What did she expect? I bet every other guy in the room had been doing the same thing, even if the idea of anyone else looking brought a tinge of jealousy. Kagami turned to face the front of the class, her expression saying she didn’t forgive me, and I did the same.

But what the hell was happening to me? Honestly, I’d never been so intensely sexually attracted to someone. Not the models I’d worked with. Not Kagami. Not even my Bugaboo, Ladybug. Don’t get me wrong; I **am** a seventeen-year-old guy. I have urges like everyone else, fantasies that I mentally indulge in alone. I’ve woken up to dirty sheets a few times in my life. Yet, even making out with Kagami after fencing practice didn’t get me this worked up.

I tried to focus on the class the rest of the morning, relieved when my body finally softened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't state otherwise, the perspective is Kit's.

I stood at the end of the lunch line, my full tray clutched hard in my grip. The tables all looked full, not an empty place for a loner to sit. I hadn’t bothered to speak personally to any of my classmates after telling off that blonde bitch this morning, so I had no “friends” to join.

“Kit, over here!” I spotted a familiar blonde boy from my class standing and waving me over. I remembered that he’d been watching me pretty closely today; I guessed I’d made an impression. As I neared his table, I saw him speaking to his seatmate, a coffee-skinned boy, who moved to the side so I could slip in between them. The blonde didn’t sit back down until I had, and his smile was blindingly bright.

“Thanks,” I offered quietly, focusing my gaze on the food in front of me rather than facing that smile.

“Anytime. I’m Adrien.”

“Hey, dude-ette. The name’s Nino,” said his friend, raising his fist for a bump that I hesitantly gave. His appearance reminded me of those techno DJ types with the baseball cap, thick glasses, and the headphones around his neck.

“Alya,” said the girl across from me, drawing my attention to her. She had more of a caramel coloring to her, brown hair that changed to dyed red part way down to her shoulders and amber eyes. She also wore glasses. Alya gestured to the dark haired, fair-skinned girl beside her. “And this is Marinette.”

“And beside Marinette is Kagami,” Adrien finished, drawing my attention the Asian girl across from him. This school was certainly more diverse than the small town, bible-belt school I’d grown up in.

Kagami was eyeing me with a sour expression, like she’d just bit into a lemon. Writing erotica and advertising it publicly tended to create hit or miss relationships, and she was apparently a miss. Just another hater who probably wasn’t being satisfied in her love life.

The group picked up the conversation I’d probably interpreted once the introductions were done. I ate and observed them, making mental notes about each one of them, looking for those little things that would make my own characters more real to my readers. I considered it the habit of a writer. Adrien was particularly inspiring, I found. His blonde hair fell past his jaw, and the tousled style was the kind you wanted to run your fingers through. His green eyes were expressive as he spoke and seemed to express lust any time the focused on me; he liked what he saw. His white t-shirt and black jeans had been tailored to his body, not hiding the lean muscle underneath likely built from an athletic lifestyle and healthy diet.

“Did Chloe ask you to lunch again?” Nino was asking Adrien as he leaned back to see him past me.

“She always does,” Adrien answered with a shrug. “I couldn’t care less about what her private chef makes.” He dug into his cafeteria food as he said this, content with the mediocre meal we’d been served. So Chloe, the girl I’d taken down a peg this morning, was more than just a bitch; she was a rich bitch. And she had her eye on Adrien, not that I blamed her.

“When is she going to accept that you are in a relationship?” Kagami asked, shaking her head. Of course Adrien would be off the market, and Kagami’s tone suggested she held his deed.

“Yeah…I don’t know.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and glanced guiltily at me. I nearly jumped with his other hand touched my thigh. Damn, boy! In front of your girl? Luckily, the table blocked her view and everyone else’s.

“It’s been nearly three years,” Kagami continued, oblivious to her boyfriend's roaming hand stroking my leg.

“At least Andre’s ice cream worked for somebody,” Marinette grumbled, stabbing the meatloaf patty on her tray viciously.

“Andre’s ice cream?” I asked, curiosity peaked. Adrien’s hand left my leg at the mention of the sweet treat.

“Andre’s Sweetheart Ice Cream,” Alya explained. “Andre has an ice cream cart and wanders Paris, serving a special cone to couples for them to share. He chooses flavors that reflect the two people, and if they eat it together, they’re supposed to stay together forever.”

“Forever is a long time,” I pointed out. I may have been a romance novelist, but I recognized a fairy tale when I heard one. “I take it that didn’t happen for you, Marinette?” The angry girl just glared at me.

“Her boyfriend left her behind when his band went on tour,” Nino explained before jumping and exclaiming in pain. “What was that for?!” He was looking at Alya in shock. I guessed she had kicked him under the table.

Marinette stood and left the table, busing her unfinished meal. “She’s getting worse,” Alya sighed, watching her leave.

“Kitty Section did just release another album,” Nino said, “and Luka sang that love song on it.”

“I hope she doesn’t get akumatized,” Adrien spoke up.

“They’ve been less frequent since your father left,” Kagami said.

“It’s probably not easy to control people from a distance,” Adrien muttered, looking down at his meal.

“Okay, I’m lost,” I jumped in.

Adrien turned to me with surprise. “Right. I doubt people outside of Parise have heard about it, let alone outside France.”

“Let me explain,” Alya butted in, leaning across the table as she pulled up a webpage on her phone to show me. “So four years ago, the first akuma appeared. An akuma is a dark butterfly like thing that possess a person who is filled with negative emotions.” As she spoke, she scrolled through the photos on the webpage. “That puts them under Hawkmoth’s—a villain mastermind—control. Hawkmoth turned out to be Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste.”

“Wait.” I put up a hand to stop her and looked to Adrien. “Agreste? As in the model, Adrien Agreste?” Adrien nodded, his cheeks slightly pink. I smiled. I was supposed to meet with him later at a photoshoot for the cover of my latest book. Did he even realize that?

“Anyway…” Alya drew my attention back to her phone. “…at the same time Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared. They rescue the possessed person. You see, when you’re possessed, you get powers and terrorize the city like a super villain. Ladybug can purify the akuma once they break whatever it’s hiding in and return everything to normal.”

“Last year, my father went mad and attacked them directly. He got away, and Ladybug came to see me to tell me the truth, not that the news hadn’t caught the fight,” Adrien explained. He looked hurt. I reached over to rub his back comfortingly, earning a glance and a small smile. I looked to Kagami to confirm that she was indeed glaring at me again.

“So you’re father was this Hawkmoth? And he’s still possessing people? What’s his goal?” I asked.

“Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s powers, or rather the things they get them from. Ladybug explained it to me, but she didn’t go into detail.” He was lying. The typical tells were there, specifically the way he wouldn’t meet my eyes. He knew more than he was telling.

“Enough of this depressing subject,” Nino said, clapping. I dropped my hand that was still lingering on Adrien’s back at the sound. “Lunch is nearly over.”

Alya stood. “Come on, Kit. I’ll show you to our next class.” I stood and followed her, the others soon behind us. I guess I had friends now. I glanced back at Kagami. Well, okay, some friends and some enemies.


End file.
